Lazar
| manga debut = | video game debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia | gender = male | relatives = * Atsuko (wife) * Kaoru (son) * Father (unnamed) * Mother (unnamed) * Brother (unnamed) * Sister (unnamed) | favorite food = Cup Ramen | affiliation = * Sector Security | anime deck = Jester/Court | wc10deck = Court Jester | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Lazar, known as Yeager in the Japanese version and commonly spelled Jaeger among fans in consistence with its German origin, is a top-ranking henchman to Rex Goodwin as well as vice-director and later director of Sector Security. His Japanese name is derived from the German word "Jäger", meaning hunter. Lazar is a short, effeminate man who wears red lipstick and has light purple hair. He dresses in an opulent red costume with a black collar and gold trim. Personality Lazar is portrayed as arrogant, and almost egotistical. He is also mildly sadistic, tending to laugh at anyone's misfortune, but only when he has the upper hand. When he doesn't, and he is truly in danger, his attitude changes quickly, and he proves to be little more than a coward. Lazar has a family (which looks exactly like him) whom he deeply cares for, however. Lazar does not seem to get along with Mina, as seen by them bickering while watching Jack duel Yusei. This is made more obvious in the English dub. He is shown to be extremely fond of cup ramen, helping himself to one of Jack's while stealing an engine program that Yusei and Bruno were working on. He is shown to look down on regular sector securities, as he calls Officer Trudge a street beat cop. Biography Youth Lazar had grown up performing in a circus with his family. His family all loved cup ramen, but because of bad business, the income from the circus was barely enough to support Lazar's family. Lazar's parents always wished to buy ramen for their children to eat, but they never had enough money to do so. So, as the oldest of the siblings, Lazar went out into the world to look for a good job in order to one day support his family. Lazar manages to find himself as an officer at Sector Security, and soon got promoted by Rex Goodwin himself to head of special investigations. Now with enough money, Lazar was finally able to buy cup ramen for his entire family, including his wife and son. Sector Security He and Rex Goodwin believed Jack Atlas, from Satellite, to be a Signer. On behalf of Goodwin he meets Jack and offers him the chance to become King in New Domino City. In order for Jack to do that he must take a Duel Runner and the cards "Stardust Dragon and "Red Dragon Archfiend" through the pipeline to New Domino City. Fortune Cup He and Mina spot Jack Atlas meeting a person from Satellite, and Lazar has Mina report it to Goodwin. When Goodwin arrives, he, Lazar, and Mina watch the Duel between Jack and Yusei. After analyzing the Duel with Zigzix, Lazar surmises that the clash of two Signers and their dragons is needed for the Crimson Dragon to appear. Goodwin later talks in private with Lazar and they both conspire to confirm their suspicions about Yusei's status as a Signer. As part of their efforts to root out the Signers, Goodwin and Lazar devise the Fortune Cup. Lazar calls off Officer Trudge and invites Yusei to participate in the Cup, threatening Yusei's Satellite friends if Yusei does not agree. He manipulates various events from behind the scenes during the Fortune Cup, including making sure the right opponents are matched up. Dark Signers When in Satellite, Lazar is challenged to a duel by Crow Hogan, who appears to be very adamant about wanting to take part in the battle against the Dark Signers. Crow will not let him go unless he finds out more information about the Dark Signers, suspecting that he may actually be a Dark Signer himself. Lazar escapes from Crow's trap and runs away, leading him to an old, abandoned warehouse in Satellite, the same place where The Enforcers defeated the Magician's Four years earlier. Crow uses his old duel cuff to force Lazar into a Duel using the same house rules that the Duel Gangs used to use. However, a black fog caused by the real Dark Signers causes the Duel to end prematurely. Lazar abandons his Duel Disk and flees. He managed to escape the fog safely using his balloon. (In English the dub he was in a hurry and surrendered.) Lazar later confirms to a mysterious man that Goodwin has gone to Satellite to confront Roman Goodwin. World Riding Grand Prix After Goodwin's death, Lazar impatiently waits for the arrival of a new Director, and is called off to investigate a strange meteor crash. Upon reaching it he encounters three mysterious people there questioning their reason for being at a forbidden location. Ultimately he realizes that they are from Yliaster, and apparently, according to Lucciano, all share the title of director. Lazar later steals the engine program that Bruno and Yusei created. Yusei and his party track Lazar to a warehouse recover it, only to be trapped with Lazar by Placido. Here he reveals that he has a wife and son. When Placido sets a bomb to blow up the warehouse, Lazar realizes that the Infinity Trio has double-crossed him, and helps Yusei escape with his portable balloon. He then departs, apparently deciding to leave his position behind. Later, Yusei and his entourage runs into Lazar while shopping, and press him for information about Yliaster. After cornering him, Lazar and Crow duel in a rematch. Crow feels sorry for the clearly depressed Lazar, who is trying to protect his family from the Duel going on and impress his son. Crow tries to lose on purpose, but Lazar decides to do the same thing, and the duel ends in Crow's victory. After delivering his wife and son to Martha for safety purposes, Lazar tells Yusei and the gang everything he knows about Yliaster after being convinced that the organization will destroy the very happiness that he himself worked to create for his family. In episode 116 he is shown living in Yusei's apartment for his safety. When Yliaster alters the present so they can compete in the WRGP Lazar, Leo, Mizoguchi and the rest of the Signers are unaffected because of the Mark of the Dragon. When Trudge and Mina come to talk to Yusei Lazr hid inside a box which Trudge sat on. After Trudge and Mina reveal that the WRGP will be cancelled due to being no Director since Goodwin disappeared and the Three Emperors of Yliaster never revealed themsleves Lazar revealed himself from his hiding spot to take over the posistion of Director, saying he will fight Yliaster with Team 5D'S, despite being put in danger. He then allowed the WRGP to continue on as planned. Manga biography Lazar meets Yusei Fudo in Satellite outside Puzzle Hospital. He hears Yusei cursing over his loss to Jack Atlas. Lazar comments that the yearning for victory while cursing defeat is the kind of pure soul that is needed for any Turbo Duelist. He address Yusei as the best Turbo Duelist in Satellite and invites him to participate in the D1 Grand Prix. He tells Yusei about the tournament. His talk of wealth and fame for the winner doesn't appeal to Yusei, so he notifies Yusei that it could be a chance to restore the pride that Jack took for him. He exits, giving Yusei a week to think about it. Lazar is present at the beginning of the D1 Grand Prix. He watched from a box room, with Goodwin, Jack and Mina. When Yusei was running late for his first game, Lazar laughed that he wasn't going to arrive, but was told to shut-up by Jack. During Yusei's Duel with Greiger, Lazar sniggers that they are going to see a One Turn Kill at an early stage of the tournament. He laughs when Jack corrects Mina for calling Greiger the "Undefeated Giant". Deck Anime Lazar plays a Jester Court deck, in which he uses Monsters that resemble court jesters, and Trap Cards that limit the moves his opponent can make. Most of his Trap Cards are Continuous, which serves to limit the number of monsters summoned to the field by his opponent while strengthening his key monster, "Jester Lord". Several of his cards reference a royal court of justice, which correspond to his career as a top officer of public security. His cards appear in the Ancient Prophecy booster series. Most of the cards in his deck seem to also belong to the Cup Ramen Man in his duel puzzles at the arcade machine. This is probable seeing Lazar's love of Cup Ramen. Reverse of Arcadia References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters